


Pregnancy Diet

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri is told that if he wants to get pregnant, he needs to gain weight. He and Victor really run with it.This is a dirty kinky fic, okay?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265
Collections: Anonymous





	Pregnancy Diet

“So the two of you have been trying to get pregnant for how long?”

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably on the examination table. “A year and a half,” he told the doctor.

”Well, all of your tests have come back fine,” the doctor said. “Both you and your husband are perfectly healthy, fertile, and should have no difficulty conceiving. There’s only one thing...” she paused and looked cautiously at Yuuri.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked desperately.

”You’re a bit underweight.”

”UNDERweight?” Yuuri repeated. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All of his life he had struggled with his weight, yo-yoing up and down until Victor had helped him find a balance so he could maintain the weight he needed to be in order to compete at skating. He was retired now, but he’d kept up his healthy diet, determined not to gain it all back.

”It might be surprising to hear me saying this,” the doctor explained, “but often made omegas find it difficult to conceive unless they gain some weight. The male body just doesn’t have the natural er, resources that a female does, and being a little heavier kicks your hormones into gear.”

”How much heavier? Ten pounds? Fifteen?”

”Considerably more than that,” the doctor said. “At the bare minimum, I’d suggest you gain at least thirty pounds.”

”Thirty?!” That would make him heavier than he’d been when he’d been completely out of shape.

”Most likely even more.”

Yuuri was silent in shock for a moment. Was this really the reason he’d been unable to conceive? “How should I —“ he paused and blushed. “Is there, well, a diet I should follow?”

”Not really. I’d suggest you just enjoy yourself. Eat what you like with restrictions. Take only light exercise. Your body knows what it needs — it wants to have a baby, and it will do what it needs to do make itself ready. Just don’t think too hard about it.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how to tell Victor. But he didn’t have a choice; Victor was as eagerly waiting to hear the doctor’s opinion as Yuuri had been. He desperately wanted a baby with Yuuri.

”Well?” He asked once they were in the car. He took Yuuri’s hand. “Tell me.”

”She says I should get fat,” Yuuri said miserably.

Victor blinked at him, and then his face slowly colored. “What?”

Yuuri explained what the doctor had told him. “Thirty pounds isn’t fat,” Victor said, but his face was even redder. He was rubbing his thumb against Yuuri’s hand rapidly.   
  


“She said I might need to gain more than that.”

Victor kissed him. “You are retired. You can do what you want with your body.”

”I guess.” Yuuri flushed with embarrassment. “You ... you wouldn’t mind?”

”Mind?” Victor looked at him as though he was stupid. “Darling, I love you more than anything, no matter your size. The only reason I helped you slim down was for skating. You could blow up to the size of a house and I’d still find you devastatingly sexy.”

”Really?”

”Of course.”

”Well then ... it’s worth a try.”

Victor grinned and started the car. “Well, no time to start like the present. Care for some katsudon?”

Yuuri was shocked by the way his mouth watered at the idea. He rarely indulged in his favorite meal anymore. “I do, actually.”

An hour and half later Yuuri slumped back in the car groaning. He looked to see if there was anyone in the car parked next to them and popped open his pants with a sigh. He was stuffed. At Victor’s urging he’d eaten nearly an entire appetizer of dumplings, an enormous serving of katsudon, and a giant slice of cake for dessert. He thought his stomach might explode, and he had to admit it was wonderful.

Victor’s hand covered his own and pressed down into the bloated flesh. “Satisfied?” 

Yuuri only groaned.

”I think you need to sleep that off,” Victor said laughing. “Digest it so you have room for dinner.”

”Dinner?!” Yuuri said. “There’s no room in here for dinner.”

”Well, you’d better find some,” Victor warmed.

As they drove home, Yuuri thought maybe he could get used to this.

A few weeks later he had indeed gotten used to it. He’d done as the doctor said and spent it eating whatever he wanted, when he wanted to, and as much of it as he wanted to. The only exercise he’d gotten were some walks with Victor to help him digest before he ate some more. The effects were almost instantaneous. By week two he couldn’t close most of his pants and had to wear sweatpants all the time, which only made it easier to eat as much as he liked without the hindrance of a tight waistband. Two weeks after that the sweatpants also began to get tight, and they decided to get him some new clothes.

”I want you to be comfortable,” Victor said, one evening while he was massaging Yuuri’s belly with one hand and feeding him chocolates with the other. Victor had taken to Yuuri’s new diet with enthusiasm. It seemed like whenever Yuuri ran out of food he appeared with something else for him to eat. He’d gotten into the habit of rubbing Yuuri’s belly while he digested, and increasingly while he was eating, urging Yuuri to try to fit a little more into his packed belly. Yuuri knee it was just so that he could meet his thirty pound goal and hopefully get pregnant, but he had to admit he was enjoying all of the attention. Not to mention the sex. Since he'd begun gaining weight intentionally their sex life had gone insane. Victor was insatiable, always ready to make love to Yuuri at the drop of a hat, and Yuuri was also always ready for it too. He ciuldn’t believe how horny he was — especially when he was huge and stuffed like this. It just be the hormones, like the doctor said.

Speaking of which ... Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he belched hugely and laid back with a groan. God, he was so full. Victor had been feeding him for what felt like hours and his stomach was so distended it was actually a little pink from the strain. Victor smirked and rubbed his belly hard, forcing another burp from him, and then fed him more chocolates. Yuuri lost his train of thought in the onslaught of more food and let Victor stuff him for another ten minutes before he remembered and finally pushed Victor’s hand away. “I want you to fuck me,” he moaned. “Please.”

Victor laughed. “All right. Hmm... get on your hands and knees.”

”Excuse me? You expect me to move after you’ve fed me ...” he glanced at the boxes surrounding them. “Three boxes of truffles?”

”If you do, I’ll get you ice cream, too.”

Mmmm... Yuuri’s brain short circuited. God, he loved ice cream. He hadn’t had any in years until this new diet, but he’d probably more than made up for it with the enormous amounts he’d consumed in the past month. With a great deal of effort, he sat up, rolled over, and got on his hands and knees. He was hugging and puffing by the end of it. His heavy, bloated stomach hung below him, and he caressed it, imaging how much bigger it would be after he ate a quart of ice cream, too. “God, I’m huge,” he moaned.

”You’ll be even huger with my baby in you,” Victor groaned, lining himself up with Yuuri’s sipping wet hole and sliding in.

”Yeessss,” Yuuri gasped, “knock me up, Victor, please.” He wanted to be pregnant so bad. And also ice cream. He wanted to be absolutely enormous with both.

Later, Victor brought two quarts of ice cream and convinced him he could eat both. And he did. It was heavenly.

A few weeks later, a much larger Yuuri went into the doctor’s office again. She raised an eyebrow. “I see you took my advice,” she said. “Let’s see how much you’ve gained.” She took Yuuri’s weight and whistled. “182 pounds,” she said. “Good work!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He’d gained forty pounds in three months!

”And it seems it’s paid off,” the doctor said, looking at her paperwork. “Your urine test is positive for pregnancy.”

It took a moment for Yuuri to understand. “I’m pregnant?” He gasped.

When he cane out to waiting room he burst into tears the moment he saw him. “It worked,” he sobbed, jumping into Victor’s arms. “She says I’m six weeks pregnant.”

That night, Victor fed him until he was almost incoherent. They couldn’t keep their hands off of Yuuri’s belly, imagining the baby growing inside it, and how big Yuuri would grow with it.

”I really will be as big as a house if I eat like this all through my pregnancy,” Yuuri said the next morning. Victor had brought him breakfast in bed and was sitting behind him, rubbing his round belly and feeding him his fourth Belgian waffle.

Behind him, he felt Victor’s cock twinge. “Good,” Victor murmured, and shoved the forkful of waffle into Yuuri’s open mouth.

Sure enough, by the time Yuuri went for his next appointment, he was up another forty pounds, coming in at around 225. He felt enormous, and at four months along already looked pregnant though he couldn’t really be showing yet. “Is it okay that I’m still gaining weight so fast?” Yuuri asked as the doctor covered his big belly in gel for they ultrasound.

”In this case the bigger the better,” the doctor assured him. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Victor, who was sitting next to him, looked very pleased.

They watched as the doctor moved the wand around on Yuuri’s tummy until a clear picture emerged. The doctor gave a little gasp and pointed. “I count one, two, three fetuses! You’re having triplets!”

”Triplets!” They gasped.

”I really am going to get huge,” Yuuri moaned later. They were fucking again with Yuuri on his hands and knees, bloated beyond belief with the nonstop feasting Victor had treated him to since they’d gotten home. “You fucked triplets into me Victor, god!”

”Yes,” Victor groaned, “I’m going to make you huge, Yuuru. And after they’re born, i’ll put more in you as soon as possible.”

Yuuri shouted and came so hard he saw white, while Victor roared at his completion. When they had come down, Yuuri murmured, “do you mean it? You want to have more after these three?”

Victir grinned. “Sweetheart, I will keep you constantly pregnant if that’s what you want.”

”Yes,” Yuuri hissed. “I do want it. Do you know what else I want?”

Victor sighed. “Does it have anything to do with that huge appetite if yours?”

Yuuri moaned and rubbed his still bloated belly. “All that sex made me hungry again! Bring me cake!”

And he did.

By the time he hit six months, Yuuri really was enormous, and very clearly pregnant as well as fat. His weight had shot up to 288 pounds, meaning he had 140 pounds in less than a year, and he was gaining more fast. The doctor was pleased with his progress and said all three babies were very healthy, and quite unusually large for multiples. Victor was utterly obsessed with his belly and with keeping Yuuri as full as possible, and most days he just felt like an enormous baby receptacle and he loved it.

By eight months he weighed 332 pounds and the doctor says the triplets — all boys — were among the largest multiples she’d ever seen, each weighing about ten pounds. She expected him to go into labor early but he was determined to carry them as close to full term as possible. He moved as little as possible, and spent his days sleeping and eating and talking to his babies, urging them to grow big and strong.

Not only did he carry them to full term, but he actually wound up being two weeks late. When the babies were finally born, Yuuri weighed almost 360 pounds and the babies weighed between 11-13 pounds. It was a surprisingly easy delivery and within a month the doctor told him they could start trying again if they wished.

”Remember what you said about keeping me constantly pregnant?” Yuuri told Victor. “I hope you intend to keep that promise.”

Victor gazed at his enormous husband (his weight had gone down to 320 after giving birth but he’d already gained almost all of it back), who was presently breastfeeding two of their sons. He kissed his exceedingly well fed belly, and thought about how many more babies he’d fill his fecund womb with. “Trust me,” he said, “I will.”


End file.
